A Tigress Tale/Transcript
Written here is the full transcript of the episode "A Tigress Tale" from the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. This transcript has been separated into three segments, indicated accordingly to the episode's commercial breaks. Character dialogue lines were originally written by the episode's screenwriter, . Descriptions shown between italicized brackets were written by action=history}} contributors of this article. __TOC__ Act 1 episode opens up to [[Tigress] sneaking out of her room in the Jade Palace Barracks. She looks both ways then proceeds to exit her room and sneak down the hallway.] PO: I see you. camera pans revealing Po talking in his sleep. (chuckles) I see you Mr. Cookie, there's no evading my mouth of fury! continues snoring. lets out a sigh of relief and continues walking. Tigress arrives at the [[Training Hall] courtyard. She takes a deep breath and begins to do , only to step on a throwing star moments later.] TIGRESS: Ow! pulls the star out of her foot. Po. blames Po for the mess in the courtyard. goes to the kitchen to eat her breakfast, three cubes of tofu. She picks one up with her chopsticks and just as she prepares to eat it, Po walks in. Tigress just stares angrily. PO: Good morning! How ya doin' there Tigress? sees the tofu. Eww that looks terrible. takes the tofu and chews it and spits it out, hitting Tigress in the head. I don't know how you could eat that. Me, I like bean buns in the morning. puts a plate of bean buns in front of Tigress. It's the perfect breakfast food, pulls up a chair and sits next to Tigress. just bean and bun. eats a bean bun. rest of the [[Furious Five] walk in.] VIPER: Good morning. MANTIS: Yummy. CRANE: 'a sing-song voice.'' Ooh, bean buns! MONKEY: Yummy. PO: Tigress and I were just talking about how bean buns are the perfect breakfast food. Just bean and buns, combined. MONKEY: Uh, I think they have something else. PO: Nope. MANTIS: Yep. PO: They're just bean and bun combined. MONKEY: So what's in a spring roll? PO: Spring and roll combined. breaks her chopsticks. [[Zeng] arrives at the Jade Palace.] ZENG: They're almost here. lands in the Training Hall courtyard. Emergency! E-Emergency! Emergency! Emergency! begins banging on a gong. Po and Monkey continue arguing over food ingredients, while Zeng screams "Emergency" in the background. MONKEY: What about sizzling rice? PO: Rice and sizzle combined. ZENG: E-e-emerrrrrrgeeeencccy! group now turns their attention to Zeng. PO: What's that? MONKEY: I don't know. MANTIS: Sounds like Zeng. VIPER: What's he shouting about? CRANE: Must be some sort of trouble. PO: Wonder what it is. stands up and begins talking extremely sarcastically. TIGRESS: Gee, I don't know, maybe you should all keep sitting around talking about it. PO: Are you sure? 'cause it kinda sounds like he needs us. walks away. MONKEY: She was being sarcastic. PO: Oh. Zeng continues hitting the gong in a panic. ZENG: Emergen--''(coughs)''--cy! Hurry, hurry. TIGRESS: Zeng, what is it? being out of breath, struggles to let out a single word. TIGRESS: What? pushes Tigress out of the way. PO: I'll handle this. My dad's a goose. cracks his knuckles and cracks several other bones in his body. What? [[Shifu] arrives.] SHIFU: What's going on out here? pushes Po down. Zeng continues trying to speak. TIGRESS: He's saying: someone's coming up the stairs. SHIFU: Who? ZENG: Mugan. SHIFU: Mugan? Mistress Mugan. This courtyard is an absolute mess, clean it up at once. five rush to clean the courtyard. PO: Who's Mistress Mugan? TIGRESS: Oh, no one special. stacks some weapons on Po. PO: Then uh, what's the big deal? MONKEY: She was being sarcastic. stacks some weapons on Po. CRANE: stacks some things on Po. Mistress Mugan is one of then most important and revered kung fu masters in all of China. MANTIS: And super mysterious. She hardly ever leaves the Garnet Palace. leaves a small scroll on Po. VIPER: They say it's like a fortress. throws a shield on Po. the courtyard now clean, then five and Shifu await Mugan's arrival, Tigress dusts herself off, Crane fixes his hat, and Po clumsily walks over with all of the things that the five stacked on him. Several goat servants come through the doors carrying a palanquin. They set it down in front of the masters. GOAT SERVANT: Mistress Mugan. bows and steps aside. and the five watch as the other servants open the curtains of the palanquin. Mistress Mugan, a fish, swims around and faces the group. THE FURIOUS FIVE: Whoa! PO: What? Whoa what? drops all of the stuff. He is disappointed upon seeing that Mugan is a fish. A fish? You're kidding. scorns Po. Shifu gasps due to Po's ignorant comment, Po then laughs nervously. SHIFU: Mistress Mugan bows. please forgive my student's insolence. Welcome to the... MUGAN: We must talk, now... in private. is silenced by Mugan's seriousness. Po's and the five stand outside of the [[Hall of Warriors] while Shifu and Mugan talk.] CRANE: They've been in there forever. What is happening? walks up to a goat guard outside the door. The guard stares straight and doesn't respond to Po. PO: Hey buddy. You know what's going on in there? Oh I get it, you're doing that frozen guard of honor no distracty thingy. (chuckles) Cool. starts making stupid noises and faces at the guard, much to Tigress' dismay. The guard just stands still as Po harasses him. PO: Ok then, good talk. Cool. opens then doors and walks outside. SHIFU: Mistress Mugan would like to have a word with you all. the Hall of Warriors, several goat guards stand by Mugan as she speaks to Po and the five. MUGAN: I'll get right to the point, my top warrior at the Garnet Palace is no longer able to fulfill his duties, I'm here seeking his replacement, and Shifu raises one eyebrow. has graciously offered the position, to one of you five. PO: Uh there's six of us see: one, two, three, four... is annoyed by Po's counting. TIGRESS: Po! PO: Okay well, you get the point, and if you think one of the six of us is gonna leave the Jade Palace you're... MUGAN: Silence! I wasn't talking to you panda, I'm talking to them! Real warriors who've worked hard to get where they are, and weren't lucky enough to bungle their way to the top, because of some ridiculous quirk of fate. PO: Did she just insult me? MONKEY: Yeah. PO: Thought so. MUGAN: Honestly, how do you put up with him? raises one eyebrow. Now then, if one of you decides to accept my offer know this: the Garnet Palace is a place of absolute discipline and dedication to kung fu, I'll push you hard, eyes widen as she realizes how great this place could be to her., I will take you to the precipice of perfection. You have until this evening to give me and answer. that evening, in the kitchen, Po makes the five laugh (excluding Tigress) by mocking Mugan. PO: (In a high pitched, female-like voice.) I'll take you to the precipice of perfection. five laugh, excluding Tigress. (normal voice) Who the heck does she think she is? Who'd want to leave the Jade Palace to go live with her? MONKEY: Oh, not me, that's for sure. CRANE: Me neither. MANTIS: No way. VIPER: Forget it. TIGRESS: Me. camera pans over to Tigress who is leaning against a wall with her arms crossed. Po stares at her and then starts laughing. PO: Haha, sarcasm. (Laughs) stares at Po blankly. The other members of the five aren't amused, taking Tigress' words seriously. MONKEY: Uh, I'm thinking not. expression changes to a worried one. TIGRESS: I've already talked with Mistress Mugan: we leave tonight. five are stunned by what's Tigress says. I should go, and pack my things. leaves the kitchen. Po freezes, out of shock. Tigress walks down the steps from the kitchen area, Po goes after Tigress. PO: Tigress! Wait up, what are you doing? TIGRESS: I've made up my mind Po. runs in front of Tigress, stopping her. PO: But why? TIGRESS: When I heard Mistress Mugan talk about the Garnet Palace, I realized that's where I belong. continues walking forward, but Po quickly stops her again. Po is suddenly enthusiastic. PO: No you don't, what are you talking about? You belong at the Jade Palace, you love it here. takes a second to respond. TIGRESS: Not anymore. PO: Oh yeah, since when? TIGRESS: Since you came! is shocked. It's the truth. Before you showed up, we didn't spend our time talking about bean buns or spring rolls or what our favorite mushroom is or how many dwarves we've met or being embarrassed every time you opened your mouth! All we did was take kung fu seriously! PO: I take kung fu seriously. TIGRESS: You spent all of yesterday's training showing Monkey how to make fart noises with his armpits. chuckles slightly. Tigress scorns Po. PO: Uh, I mean... Okay I'm sorry, look I won't do stuff like that anymore, I'll change, just... don't go. looks at Tigress sadly. TIGRESS: It's me. I don't belong here anymore. continues walking down the stairs. Later that night, at the top of the staircase to the Hall of Warriors, Po, Shifu, and the other members of the five await Tigress' departure. TIGRESS: (Clears her throat) Master Shifu. SHIFU: You must follow your own path Tigress, but are you sure this is what you want? looks at Po and the five, who have looks of sadness on their faces. TIGRESS: Yes master. SHIFU: Hmm, Then all I could say is... good luck. gives a slight smile. TIGRESS: Thank you. and the group of kung fu masters bow to each other. Tigress walks over to Mugan, who is in her palanquin surrounded by guards. TIGRESS: (sighs) I'm ready. MUGAN: You understand that once you leave you become a warrior of the Garnet Palace. There is no turning back. looks back at the group of kung fu masters, who are just watching her. TIGRESS: I... understand. Mugan, and the guards proceed down the steps. Po looks with a sorrowful expression and closes his eyes. of Act 1 Act 2 caravan, comprised of Tigress, Mugan, and her servants, continues toward the Garnet Palace. A gong is heard in the distance. MUGAN: I love the sound of a gong; it's so... stern. (sighs) There, the Garnet Palace. group sees the Garnet Palace on a distant mountain and stops. Tigress smiles while looking at the palace. The caravan enters the courtyard of the palace. MUGAN: No distractions, no annoyances, and absolutely no undisciplined pandas. looks around seeing only hard-working servants cleaning up various things. The group stops in the middle of the courtyard. MUGAN: Its been a long journey. Rest; you'll need your strength for tomorrow's training. TIGRESS: N-No I don't need to rest, I'm ready to begin now. MUGAN: (Smiles) Lets see what you can do. bows and begins performing various kung fu exercises. She jumps into the and comes back down to break several pieces of training equipment. She lands in front of Mugan in a fighting stance. MUGAN: You're quite powerful. TIGRESS: Thank you. MUGAN: That wasn't a complement; that may have been acceptable at the Jade Palace but not here, you lack precision. Let's see how you do against an opponent. TIGRESS: around. Uh, who? MUGAN: Me. TIGRESS: With respect mistress I... leaps out of her tank and attacks Tigress. Mugan jumps into bowls of water and continues attacking. She slashes Tigress and jumps back into her tank. TIGRESS: That was amazing! MUGAN: That was precision. gets escorted to her room by [[Wu Yong]. While walking through the halls she shares an awkward passing glance with a female goat who's sweeping. They arrive at a door.] WU YONG: Your room. the door revealing a bland room with a bed and a desk. Mistress doesn't care for needless ornamentation. TIGRESS: It's... absolutely perfect! Yong bows and leaves, closing the door. Tigress sits on the bed and unpacks her things. She takes out a small note. TIGRESS: the note. "So you'll never forget us. Love, Po." unpacks the bag revealing wooden action figures of Po, Shifu, and the rest of the Furious Five. She picks up the Po action figure. She gives a bored expression and packs up the action figures and throws them under the bed. She lets out a sigh of relief. scene changes to Po, sitting in the same position as Tigress, on his bed. He lets out a sigh of sadness. He looks at his Tigress action figure and continues moping. scene changes to a montage of Tigress training at the Garnet Palace. She first balances on high bowls while performing a variety of stances. She then does curl-ups on a high bar. Then she balances bowls on her head and arms while squatting. She then battles with mechanisms similar to The [[Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors]. She stops and bows to Mugan. Mugan shakes her head in disapproval. Tigress sits in her room tired out. The montage continues with Tigress performing the same exercises, but with small changes to make them harder. She balances on the bowls while carrying weights. She then balances stacks of bowls on her head, arms, and legs, while squatting. Next she balances on the high bowls while sparring with Mugan. She finishes with the gauntlet mechanisms and bows to Mugan. Nevertheless, Mugan still shakes her head. Tigress is disheartened and she sits in her room again. Tigress continues training harder. She starts by stretching. Then she karate chops bricks. Next she balances giant bowls of water, with Mugan jumping from them. She finishes with the same gauntlet mechanisms and bows to Mugan, but Mugan still nods in disapproval. Tigress bows and walks away.] walks through the corridors back to her room. Two female goats are whispering to each other. Tigress approaches them. TIGRESS: Hi, are... two goats walk away. Tigress growls and continues to her room. She goes to her room and sleeps. The scene changes to The action figure of Tigress in the same position that Tigress was sleeping. Po picks it's up. PO: Well, what do ya' think? shows the action figure his now cleaned room. If this isn't the room of a discipline warrior who takes kung fu seriously, I don't know what is. See, everything organized, neatly put away. sits down and talks to the action figure. I just wanted to show you that I can change, Tigress. And I'm gonna change, for you; the Jade Palace is your home you've gotta come back. And you're gonna come back. back at the Garnet Palace, Tigress sits on her bed staring at the ground. She looks down and sees two action figures: Po and Shifu. She picks up the Po action figure for a little while, then she puts it back and goes back to sleep. The next day Wu Yong wakes her up. WU YONG: Mistress Mugan is ready to continue. TIGRESS: gets up sore. Wu Yong, what happened to Mistress Mugan's last warrior? WU YONG: He failed her. 2-D flashback sequence begins. A muscular goat enters the Garnet Palace behind Mugan. He was very promising when her arrived. goat bows to Mugan. Eager to learn from Mugan, to devote himself entirely to her ideal of focus and precision, he trained day and night. Nothing mattered but kung fu. But no matter how hard he tried, goat does many of the same exercises as Tigress and gets the same nod of disapproval from Mugan. Mugan was never satisfied. He was never precise enough, goat balances himself, with his stomach, on a sharp point. never had enough control, goat balances bowls on his back. but he did not give up. goat suspends himself, from two columns, with his ears. Year after year he tried to improve, goat stays in a pushup position with a tank, containing Mugan, on his back. until at last, his body began to fail him. cracking sound is heard and the tank starts falling. He had lived his whole life for kung fu. goat bows to Mugan and cracks his back and falls. Now without it, he had nothing else. is carried away by her servants. He was broken. of flashback. has an expression of surprise, which then turns into an expression of hopelessness. Wu Yong limps out of the room. TIGRESS: (gasp) It's you, you're the warrior, what did she do to you. WU YONG: walking. By focusing only on kung fu, I did it to myself, and now you Tigress are... MUGAN: What's taking so long? opens the door to Tigress room. Wu Yong leaves. TIGRESS: Mistress Mugan, forgive me, but I think I've made a terrible mistake, I'm afraid I must return to the Jade Palace. MUGAN: I understand completely. TIGRESS: Thank you. slams the door. TIGRESS: through a small opening in the door. Let me out of here. MUGAN: You belong to me now, and like the others before you I will break you. Break you! of Act 2 Act 3 of breath and tired, Po comes around a cliff and arrives at the front gate of the Garnet Palace. He knocks on the door. A goat opens a small window in the door. GATEKEEPER: Yes. PO: I wanna see Master Tigress. gate keeper closes the window. Moments later, Mugan looks through the window. MUGAN: Tigress doesn't want to see you. PO: I don't care! I need to talk to her. MUGAN: She wants nothing to do with you panda now leave. slams the window shut. PO: Come back here! Let me in! bangs on the door repeatedly. Let me in! Tigress bangs on her door. TIGRESS: Let me out! Let... me... out of here! desperately tries to get into the palace. PO: Alright, I know where I'm licked, you win, I give up. Gonna, go now, pretends to walk away. See ya'! Goodbye. It's a long walk. Bye. gatekeeper sticks his head out of the window, only to be punched by Po and knocked out. Po enters the palace and searches for Tigress. PO: Tigress! falls down over a bucket and gets his head stuck in it. He throws the bucket behind himself. Tigress! Tigress! meditates in her room, but stops when she hears Po. TIGRESS: Po? gets up and runs over to the door. Po, in here! PO: comes around a corner with a confused expression. Tigress, where are you? TIGRESS: In here, down the hall. Follow my voice Po. PO: approaches the room. Tigress! Okay I know you don't wanna see me, but I just need to tell you this one thing. TIGRESS: Po... PO: No, let me talk. I know you said that I don't take kung fu seriously. TIGRESS: Po! PO: Just let me finish. I'm 'onna change. I'm 'onna change because the Jade Palace is as much your home as it is mine and... can you open this door so we can talk about this? TIGRESS: No! PO: Oh, okay. TIGRESS: No because I can't; I'm locked in, now get me outta here. PO: Oh you're lo... right uh, move aside. backs up and charges towards the door. He slams into the knocking it and the wall around it to the ground. He falls on the other side of the room, making Tigress cringe. PO: gets up and cracks his shoulder. Owww, there goes that shoulder. TIGRESS: If you ever change I'll kill you. punches Po's other shoulder, causing him to yell out in pain. PO: Owww, there goes the other shoulder. TIGRESS: Now let's get outta here. runs dragging Po behind her. The two get outside to the courtyard and are stopped by Mugan. MUGAN: I thought I told you, you're mine! TIGRESS: into a fighting stance. Sorry Mistress Mugan but I'm going home. MUGAN: This is your home. You were born to train here with me, to devote yourself entirely to kung fu. TIGRESS: I can't believe I'm saying this, but there's more to life than kung fu. MUGAN: Like what? waves her arms around, seemingly to fight. Then she puts one hand under her armpit and makes farting sounds, much to Po's amusement. PO: puts his hand over his mouth and then laughs. Whahahahaha, Nice! (laughs) leaps out of her tank and begins attacking the two warriors. Po is hit to the ground. Tigress blocks her attack but is hit again soon after. Mugan lunges at Po. Po grabs Mugan. PO: Haha! slips out of his grip. Eww! attacks Po and sends him into one of the columns that's supporting one of Mugan water bowls. Wu Yong observes the bowl shake as Po bumps into the column. Tigress manages to put up a fight with Mugan for a while, then Mugan jumps through several bowls of water and hits Tigress to the ground. Mugan attacks Tigress and then lands in one of her bowls and looks down at Tigress. MUGAN: (laughs) You will never leave. comes down and slashes Tigress several times. Wu Yong pushes down one of the columns with Mugan's water bowls. PO: That's it! knocks down many columns leaving less and less places for Mugan to go. Mugan is left with no where to go and as she falls from the last bowl, Tigress kicks her into a large tank. Po and Wu Yong cover the tank with a large stone. MUGAN: You're not going anywhere! You're mine! TIGRESS: You know what mistress, you really need to lighten up. WU YONG: Thank you. She's... a real jerk. TIGRESS: You're welcome. and Tigress leave the Garnet Palace. They continue walking through the cliffs away from the palace. PO: So you wanna learn how to burp talk? TIGRESS: Na, I don't think so. PO: You sure. TIGRESS: Yeah. PO: 'Cause I can't teach you. TIGRESS: No thanks. PO: It's easy. TIGRESS: No PO: (Burp talking) Super easy. holds up her hand to hit Po and he stops. PO: one arm around Tigress Welcome back Tigress. knocks Po arm off of herself. of Act 3 of Transcript Tigress Tale Tigress Tale Tigress Tale Tigress Tale